


potterstuck

by blackkitty9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well harry potter and homestuck are combined</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the shipping hall

**Author's Note:**

> 2 of my favourite things combined

your name is kanaya and it's your 3rd year at hogwarts school for wizards, witches, humans, and trolls. most of your friends now have happy relationships with others here. you yourself have a relationship here with rose lalonde. as you walk down the hall you notice the lovebirds dave strider and john egbert or as karkat refers to him egbret. a good ship you think alough potter doesn't. in fact there he is right now cooning over ginny weasly, who are like you on their way to lunch. how unfashionalbe this shool is you have no idea the black robes are terrible so you custmised them a bit by asking that granger girl to put a spell on it so the teachers dont notice. as you continue your walk to lunch you see your fellow trolls waving at you as well as a few other students well at least you and most of your friends are in the same house especially your shipping partner rose which is just as well when both of you are the smartest people here that you deserve ravenclaw. 

most of the finest ships reside here in this hallway on your way to lunch you see eqius and nepeta as she pounces on him knocking him to the ground. that granger girl is now smooching the other weasly you have come to terms with that roan or ron? youre not to shure but they're snogging anyway. and finally you see that older weasly, the one who has a twin with that quidditch girl that he apparently took to the yule ball a few years back? anyway oh look there's his twin! putting dung bombs in the staff room.  
after at least 5 more shps that you pass you finally make it to lunch where everyone is happily eating. 

rose sits next to you "hey" she says "why hello rose" you say "you know what i'm really getting sick of this place, too many horrible clothes and ships wouldn't you agree?" she asks "why rose i'd have to say i do"

and with that you eat dreading the walk back along the "corridor of shipping" after lunch

 


	2. to the common room my good friend rose

as you make your way back to your common room where mercifully you can keep up desighning your clothes, but now with little touches added to them by magic such as: rather than dying them yourself you can dye them with your wand which is apparently made of unicorn tail and beech wood according to olivander who when you mentioned how fashionable the wand is lost interest in the conversation you were having with him and said that " this is your wand". as you once again make your way down the 'corridor of shipping' you notice much to your disgust that ginny and potter are now kissing each other tenderly back to back with that granger girl and that roan or ron boy. you turn away only to find rose waiting for you to start coming her way and do the same with her but you are not in the mood right now. you motion for her to join you instead and she does "not in the mood?" she asks "no not right now just to disgusted and slightly frightened by this corridor tis all" you say and then add " well lets count the disturbing outfits these people wear as well shall we?" "we shall" when you finally reach the common room you look around after shutting the door to only find more people in terrible ships as well as kissing behind their text books. thourougly feeling sick you motion for you to head up to the dormitories and she follows. " that" you say " unpleasant sight has just made me wish that we were in another house" "hey." she turned your face towards hers and said " it's alright just one more term. that's it ok?" she kissed your cheek "hmm i guess so but what about next year?" she turned your face once again and said " will this help?" and she was kissing you more than you had ever expirienced. it was bliss. it was the first moment of peace for you in quite some time but you knew that this was going to make people judge you you were only 13 after all. "rose.." you said after you broke apart " you do understand i need to think about this.i don't want to have to dump you when we're older because i fancy someone else." you waited while she thought it over " yes i do and i will be perfectly fine with the fact that you do if and when the time comes" " but rose i don't know wether i will" you say  
you sit in silence as the two of you think it over. " come on" rose says " lets do our homework now so we can have some fun tonight okay?" "yeah, okay"


	3. fun with filch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pranking.  
> yep.  
> pranking.  
> you sigh.  
> "rose why are we pranking filch?"

pranking. yep. pranking. you sigh. "rose why are we pranking filch?" it's her turn to sigh now

"kanaya the twins said this is fun"

"well i don't find it very funny we could be expelled! wait... we could be expelled!"

"wow that took a while"

"okay what do we do"

"well..."

and so rose explained to you the long process of putting dung bombs in filch's office.

"listen to me. YOU WILL LIKE THIS"

"okay"

she silently snuck a kiss on your cheek as you slipped the dungbombs into the office and quietly crept away. unfortunately you bumped into roxy making her way down to the kitchens to get yet more wine.

"hoy,um... hey, roise hey kaniya, what you doings down hiare" she said as loud as she possibly could when you're drunk.

"shut up mom" rose says "you'll attract filch"

"who air you talkinn two?"

"just shut up, right now"

roxy just kept making her way down to the kitchensto get wine

"your mother just won't listen" you say

"yeah if i tossed out her alchohol she'd burn the house down, trust me i did that in our old house."

"what did she do?"

"burn the house down"

"oh"

suddenly you see filch tearing down the hallway

"oh gog run!"

rose yells

when you finnaly make it to the common room you swear filch turned into a bull halfway down the corridor.

you turn to rose and say

"i think for once in this place i actually had fun"

 


	4. the quidditch season

"kanaya please i really want to see john play!, and dave's saved us seats"  
"fine but i don't want to"  
your name once again is kanaya maryam and your friend rose is trying to convince you to go see john, karkat and nepeta play quiddich for gryfffindor against vriska, gamzee and dirk in slytherin of which you don't want to go to.   
as you make your way to the pitch you notice roxy trying and failing to attract the attention of rufioh you also see mituna and sollux laughing at some joke or other with latula. 

"unggg" you say   
"come on" rose says  
when you finally make it out tothe stands you see dave has saved the two of you a seat.   
"hey dave"  
"hey sis, hey kanaya"  
"hello dave"   
when you take your seat the players are just coming onto the pitch as you see john you whisper to rose  
"he is totally going to crash"  
and what do you know john takes to the air and crashes into the ravenclaw stands wow.  
and then when potter almost has the snitch his broom goes haywire and all of a sudden john's got the snitch and gryffindor wins after only 5 seconds of the game.   
"oh hooray gryffindor..." you say sarcastically as wadda you know that lovegood girls lion hat starts roaring before you can finish your sentence

you are way too intelligent for this.  
as you walk back rose is saying to dave  
"you know i think that we are far too smart for this, right kanaya?"  
"you know what rose i'd have to say i do"

you will always remember to write in your will ' john you suck at quidditch'


	5. the end of year feast

what a surprise.

your sitting at the house table before the feast and guess what! john has just guessed that gryffindor will win.  
"oh of course john! i totally didn't guess that!" says rose  
" i know!" says john from across the tables   
as you continue to eat the grey lady comes your way  
"um excuse me?"  
you say to her  
"yes?'" she says in a dreary voice slightly stubborn  
"um.. i was wondering when was the last time ravenclaw won?"  
"1910"   
"woah!"

 

once everyone has finished dumbledore gets to his feet  
"... and the house cup goes to..."   
you wait...  
"gryffindor!"  
the gryffindors cheer and shout "17th year!"  
"oh wait sorry!" dumbledore shouts "last minuet secret points! blindfoldicus!"  
you are all suddenly blindfolded  
"oh great!"  
suddenly you are unblindfolded and dumbledore is shouting  
"ravenclaw wins!"

 

"OMG WE WON!!!!" rose is shouting  
and then...

"just jokes it was a tie between gryffindor and ravenclaw!"

 

silence. just silence.

3 hours of party later you are going to hogsmeade station when john interupts your thoughts   
"hey now we're boarding the MAGIC train!!!!" he says  
"i know" you say  
"but it's magic!"  
"i know"  
" and do you know what keeps us on the ground?"  
"yes it's gra..."  
"IT"S MAGIC!"  
"yes of course it is."

 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note if you want me to write a sequel to thsi by writing another book and if you do please leave a comment and if you want you can leave kudos too
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to all of you who contribute by reading this


End file.
